


Tour

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short ficlet based on a deleted scene from season 1 episode bunk bed.  pre-relationship Dandy. Previously posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet based on a deleted scene from season 1 episode bunk bed it contains dialogue from that scene plus my own little twist at the end, for the sake of this story, Mindy is not currently dating anyone,enjoy.  
> -MG

“Morgan was the only person that could put together my bunk bed, Danny.” Mindy explained to Danny about why she’d had Morgan leave work to help her.

“Why do you need a bunk bed? So you can lure marines in here to hook up with them?” Danny said not being able to resist throwing a crack at her.

“Okay, that’s gross! No I’m not. “

“Okay, good.” Danny said slightly relieved that this wasn’t one of Mind’s schemes and that she wasn’t seeing anyone.

“The only way to get my best friend to come into the city was to make a bunk bed for her daughter.”

“Well, this doesn’t look that hard. I mean, I could finish this in a half an hour.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Mindy said surprised that Danny wanted to help her.

“Sure. It’s a certain pride you get building something with your own two hands. We lost that as a country.”

“ Okay, I don’t know about all that, but , Danny, thank you so much . This is awesome.” Mindy said grateful.

“ No problem, but first, how about a tour of your apartment? “ Danny said

“Uh, no. There’s no time. “

“ Come on, there’s time. Let’s do it. “ Danny said with a smirk.

“No. Danny! Okay, fine, but just , please don’t make any, like, little remarks all right? “Mindy said giving in as Danny was already walking around her apartment.

“Hey, if I got something to say, I’m gonna say it. “

“Alright, um, this is my bathroom. Uh, over here is my closet. And that is the tour.” Mindy said suddenly getting uncomfortable having Danny in her intimate spaces.

“Why do you need so many moisturizers?” Danny said looking into her bathroom.

“Well, Danny, I have dark skin. Dark skin people need moisturizers or we get ashy. Didn’t you know that? “

“ No, it’s actually pretty interesting. “

“Do you not have any dark skinned friends?”

“Of course I do. Anthony.”

“ Danny…” Mindy said as Danny made his way toward her bedroom, she could feel herself blush as he walked toward it, she quickly shrugged it off.

“What have we got in here?”

“That’s my bedroom! It’s not ready for people to see it yet… Come on!” Mindy said but Danny had already walked into her bedroom, she scrambled to pick up her undergarments off the bed as Danny plopped down.

“Oh… who’s this little bastard?” Danny said picking up a pink stuffed octopus off her bed.

“Oh that’s Inky. He’s a first edition beanie baby. Still has his tag on it. Kind of an investment. “ Mindy said proudly.

“Ah, Warren Buffet over here. “

“Okay, just…. Can you please get off my bed? Go make my bunk bed, make it look like I did and leave. Just , can you… This is weird, Danny! “

“Why, why is it weird?” Danny said still lying on her bed.

“ Cause, it, it just is. “

“No, now I’m curious, why is it weird. “ Danny said a smirk on his face, he was clearly enjoying the fact that he was making her all flustered.

“Cause if there’s a hot guy lying on my bed like you’re doing right now, he usually doesn’t have any clothes on. “ Mindy said then immediately regretted it, why did she just say that.

“You think I’m hot?” Danny said with a smirk.

“No, no, that’s, that’s not what I meant.” Mindy said sure that her face was betraying her.

“What did you mean then?”

“I, I don’t know, Danny seriously can you just go make the bunk bed.”

“Ok, but I gotta tell you something first.”

“Ok, fine.”

You were right.” Danny said.

“Right about what?” Mindy asked confused.

“A few months ago, when you said that thing about me having personal feelings for you, you were right. I did, well I do. I just didn’t want to admit to myself or you, cause haven’t felt like this about anyone since my ex.“

“Danny, what are you saying? What is happening right now?”

“I think you’re great , that you shouldn’t keep wasting your time with these idiots that don’t deserve you that you should be with me.” Danny said.

“Danny, I…” Mindy said but before she could say another word Danny quickly got up and was suddenly standing right in front of her.

Before she even knew what was happening, Danny’s hands had cupped her face, his lips on hers kissing her, and she was kissing him back. Bunk bed forgotten and the kiss grew deeper and one of Danny’s hands made its way to her ass.

Mindy couldn’t believe this was happening, she was making out with Danny Castellano in her bedroom and he was a really good kisser.

Danny walked back toward the bed lying down again this time with Mindy on top of him. Mindy let out a small squeal as Danny flipped them over and quickly unbuckled her shirt and worked to remove her bra and Mindy’s hands found her way to his jeans.

She was enjoying his gyrating movements against her, but she wanted to feel him without his jeans being in the way. She worked to remove his pants and soon both of them were naked.

Afterwards Mindy lay wrapped up in Danny’s arms.

“So that just happened.” Mindy said with a smirk.

“Yeah.” Danny said with a grin.

“Danny…”

“Hmm.” Danny said laying a soft kiss on her temple.

“ Did you really mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That you wanted me to be with you, cause I don’t want what I had with Jeremy. I don’t want that with you, I want something real. If having sex with me, is all this was then we can forgot this ever happened.”

“Yes, I meant it, and how I feel about you is real.” Danny said cupping her face and leaning in and kissing her.

There was a sudden knock on the door interrupting their moment.

“ Crap, that’s probably Gwen, Danny, the bunk bed!” Mindy said . As much as she had enjoyed her time with Danny, she couldn’t blow off her best friend.

“ I’ll get dressed while you answer the door. I’ll put together the bunk bed, you enjoy your weekend with your best friend and we’ll pick up where we left off.  I'd like to take you to dinner, Monday?” Danny said.

“I would love that.” Mindy said with a smile as she threw on some clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for re/reading, hope you enjoyed, this is the last of my previously posted on tumblr fic, but I should be releasing some new fanfic soon depending on my muse(knock on wood), as always follow me at Mindiangrowl twitter/tumblr. And those of you reading St.Barths my first order of work will be to finally complete that story, so be on the lookout for the final chapters, till next fic.  
> -MG


End file.
